


My Hero

by thesoundofnat



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante suddenly turned toward him. “I hope you move this little when you’re sleeping as well.”</p>
<p>And the spell was broken and Ari let Dante cuddle up to him, throwing one arm over his waist. “I certainly hope you don’t talk in your sleep. It takes everything in me not to shut you up with a kiss every hour.”</p>
<p>(Or, Ari isn’t used to sharing a bed with Dante, but he wouldn’t change a single thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe (what a mouthful) today, and if you know me you’ll know that I usually have to whip up a fic whenever I get a new obsession. I hope you like it! Feel free to send me prompts if you have any!
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Ari still wasn’t used to waking up beside Dante. It was more intimate than he’d like to admit, to open his eyes and have the first sight of the day be Dante’s glittering skin. Glittering, because the summer sun’s first rays made their way through the window of Dante’s bedroom and landed on them, heating them up, almost bothering them, but they never did manage to disturb Dante. Ari was used to waking up with them, so in reality they were fighting a losing battle.

He held his breath for a brief moment, as if scared he’d wake Dante up. Dante was sleeping soundly, his cheek pressed against the side of Ari’s pillow. He looked like he was dreaming.

Dreaming. For a while Ari had been terrified of going to sleep. Sleeping meant dreaming, and dreaming meant nightmares. He still had them, but he’d learned to deal with them. Dante had never mentioned having bad dreams, but Ari wasn’t so sure that he didn’t, after the beat up. It still made him angry to think about it, so he exhaled slowly and tried to focus on something else. Dante chose that exact moment to open his eyes.

While asleep Dante looked like a little boy. Ari watched the image fade away, and when they locked eyes Dante almost looked wide awake.

“I knew I felt someone watching me,” he said, his voice hoarse. Ari liked it when it was hoarse.

Ari smiled. It felt good to smile this early in the morning. “Will you get a restraining order?” he joked.

Dante nodded mock seriously. “This is the third time this week, Ari. Get a grip.”

Ari laughed, which made Dante laugh. And soon they were both laughing so hard that Ari almost rolled off of the bed, and Dante had to grab him by the arm to save him.

“I got you,” he giggled, their foreheads touching.

“My hero.”

Something flickered in Dante’s face. “My hero.”

Before Ari could object Dante’s lips were on his own. His protest died with the last of the sleep in Dante’s eyes.

...

Waking up beside Dante was nothing compared to going to sleep with him. Ari still felt as if his own bed was too big when he was alone, but he still wasn’t used to sharing that space with anyone. From the very moment they lay down to the moment Ari drifted off, he was aware of Dante beside him. Dante’s body pressed up against him, his slow breaths, his occasional mumbling. Ari was aware of his mere presence, and the first time they slept in the same bed Ari thought he’d never fall asleep.

Then, of course, the initial awkwardness vanished as soon as Dante started talking. And when Ari started responding, they might as well have been in the park or Ari’s truck. Things just felt natural.

That didn’t mean that Ari didn’t spend a very long time laying as still as possible, listening to Dante breathing. He knew Dante was doing the same thing.

Dante suddenly turned toward him. “I hope you move this little when you’re sleeping as well.”

And the spell was broken and Ari let Dante cuddle up to him, throwing one arm over his waist. “I certainly hope you don’t talk in your sleep. It takes everything in me not to shut you up with a kiss every hour.”

Dante grinned. “I wouldn’t mind it too much if you did.”

Yes, Ari was aware of Dante all night, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
